1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure of invention relates to a display apparatus and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Technology
Recently, flat-panel display apparatuses, such as liquid crystal displays (LCD's) or electrophoretic displays (EPD's) have been extensively used instead of cathode ray tubes.
The flat panel display apparatus typically includes two differently structured substrates disposed in spaced apart and facing relation opposite to each other. A light controlling part, such as a liquid crystal material layer or an electrophoretic microcapsules layer, may be operatively interposed between the two substrates. The two differently structured substrates are typically aligned and bonded in opposition to each other while leaving a gap therebetween, where the light controlling part (also referred to herein as the image display control part) is disposed in the gap.
In the manufacture of one class of such flat panel display apparatuses, a gap-defining spacer (for example in the shape of a cylinder) is formed on at least one of the two substrates to thus define and maintain the gap between two substrates. An adhesive is typically used to form a bond as between the gap-defining spacer of a first of the substrates and its mating area or partner on the other of the substrates.
Since the first and second differently structured substrates have to be separately manufactured, separately kept in inventory and then brought together as pairs, aligned with each other, spaced apart so that the spacers appropriately mate and bond, the manufacturing process for the display apparatus is complicated by at least all of these various steps.
It is to be understood that this background of the related technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding invention dates of subject matter disclosed herein.